random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Users' headcanons
PixelMiette i have mostly lgbt headcanons please don't send the hitmen... OK KO *Enid is a bisexual genderfluid trans girl. *KO is nonbinary and so is Dendy. Together, they defy gender norms. It's fun. Also KO is ace/gay, as is Dendy. *KO is also basically immune to compulsory heterosexuality. *Shannon is an asexual panromantic trans girl. There's nothing you can do about it. *Red Action is a polyamorous lesbian, and a trans girl. And guess what, there’s nothing you can do about it. Also she's Korean. *Professor Venomous is gay and a trans man. Sensing a pattern? **I just want Cartoon Network to stop being cowards and just confirm that he's trans already. Please CN, just do it. *Raymond is a pansexual agender trans boy. Also he has eaten a ton of rose petals in his day. They taste good. *Rad is pansexual and agender. ALSO HE AND RAYMOND ARE DATING!! I DON'T MAKE THE RULES *Fink is an asexual lesbian and a trans girl. *Enid and Red are dating :D *Fink also loves to draw. She often shows Venomous her drawings (which are mostly just her future plans of world domination and the like), but he passes them off as harmless doodles. *Red and Yellow were in a relationship, but they broke up when Red left the Hue Troop and moved over to 201X. *Rad took KO on a joyride once. They listened to Smash Mouth the whole time and it was lit as hell. *Red is fUcKiNg terrified of blood. She faints at the sight of it. *Elodie is a lesbian and a trans girl. *Koala Princess is bi. *Miss Pastel is pan/trans. *Demon Queenie is a trans girl and a lesbian. *Sparko is gay/cis. Welcome to the Wayne *Ansi is a genderfluid trans boy. And he's a he/him lesbian. Fight me, you know this is true. *Olly is gay. It's common knowledge. *Saraline's a lesbian. It's true. *Julia's a bi trans girl. *Dennis is a fucking incel. Fight me, you know this is true too. *Ansi's surprisingly good at those K-Pop dances. Unikitty! *Frown's trans and gay. *Puppycorn's gay/aro. *Unikitty is a pansexual lesbian. Ace Lad HELL YES??? Villainous *Demencia and Flug are bi (with Flug being ace as well) **Also both of them are trans! *Black Hat has no gender or orientation, he uses he/his pronouns as they're convienent for him. *(this is a theory of mine) Demencia is a human experiment, possibly by Flug, to be an assassin/body guard/spy for BH (hence the lizard like abilities). Whether her infatuation with BH was a result from experimentation or was already present, it's hilarious either way. *5.0.5 has a Berserk Mode that only goes off if someone he cares about gets hurt or something that could anger him. *Demencia likes musicals and tries to cover them on her guitar with limited success. *All of them live in BH's Manor (i guess thats already obvious but w/e) Gravity Falls *Dipper is trans *Mabel is pan *Stanley is bi and Ford is gay *McGuckett is also bi *Fight me. Homestuck *they're all gay and trans and there's nothing you can do about it **for real tho, i can see John being ace/aro or bi. *Half of Post S Game Over Homestuck??? Never heard of her. The Adventure Zone *Magnus will probably have like, 3 dogs after all is done. *Merle is pansexual (GET IT????? BECAUSE HIS GOD IS P-) *Sazed died during the events of Song and Story. :) *Barry totally read Homestuck. *I saw this one on tumblr where Davenport doesnt know about pop culture so Taako and Lup made up a whole bunch of it and even kept it consistent, so like, yes. *The IPRE gang had so many in-jokes/memes. Other Media *Tangled the Series: Cassandra is gay. more later Timebomb192potato Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * The show takes place in an alternate universe where the Xinhai Revolution failed to take out the Qing dynasty. * The Foolish Magistrate's palace is located in Fujian province. * The Foolish Magistrate was born in Haikou and was raised in Beijing. * Tai-Tai was born in Bát Tràng, Vietnam and moved to China when she was 5 years old. * The Reader of the Rules was born in Lhasa and was raised by a lesbian couple after his biological father left his mom and his mom began dating a young Kazakh girl who would become his stepmom. * The Cook was born in Beijing and was raised in Hangzhou in a working-class family of radio transmitter engineers. He pursued cooking as a child and was hired by the Foolish Magistrate at age 19. * Jet-Jet is secretly a huge softie who likes to snuggle with smaller kittens. * Sheegwa's a lesbian and there's nothing you can do about it. * Sagwa is a closeted bisexual. * Cha-Siu is a poodle. His biological parents were killed in a freak accident and he was adopted by Uncle Miao and Aunt Chi-Chi when he was barely 3 weeks old. * Sheegwa is fat because she ate all of the other alley cats that aren't Lik-Lik, Jet Jet, Wing Wing, and Hun Hun. * Stinky tofu was/is the source of Ming Miao and Mama Miao's ability to make drawings come to life. * Lik-Lik is owned by the Reader of the Rules and Jet Jet is owned by the Cook. Timothy Goes to School * Yoko's father still lives in Japan because of his job, and visits her occasionally. * Frank and Frank's father is Cajun and their mother is French, explaining the Franks' French accents. Their mother is a model who's always travelling to fashion shows worldwide, hence her absence in the show. * Claude's mother is a Mormon missionary, hence her absence in the show. * Lilly's father works on an oil rig off the coast of Florida, hence his absence in the show. * Yoko was born in Yokohama, Japan and Juanita was born in Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico. * Yoko's mom was an anarchist when she was a teenager. * Hilltop School is located in a town named Hilltop in New Hampshire, United States. * Mrs. Jenkins' full name is Fiona Kent Jenkins. Her husband's name is Barry Westhuizen Jenkins, and he used to be one of her old students. * Mrs. Jenkins is Amerasian, her father was a US Army soldier and her mother is Korean. She has a sister named Min-Ji who resembles her mother more while Mrs. Jenkins resembles her father more. * Miss Appleberry's full name is Jennifer Scott Appleberry. She's currently dating Lilly's aunt. The Franks and Claude have crushes on her but Miss Appleberry is a huge lesbian. Claude is still friends with her though. Wayside * Maurecia and her family are Filipino: ** Her full name is Maurecia Luzviminda Fujibayashi de Jesus ** Her father, Boyet de Jesus, is Filipino, and her mother, Umeko Fujibayashi, is an Japanese-American born in St. Louis, Missouri, United States. ** She was born on May 22 in Quezon City, Phillipines and moved to Wayside at age 5. ** Her brothers are named Fernando, Leo, Jim, and Barry and her sisters are named Angelika, Sagwa, Linda, Mary, and Zoey. Fernando, Leo, Angelika, Sagwa, and Linda were born in the Phillipines and Jim, Barry, Mary, and Zoey were born in the US. (And yes, Sagwa got her name from that cat in the now-cancelled PBS Kids show). ** Maurecia has plans to become a star with the GMA Network once she graudates high school. ** Leo, Maurecia's brother, is nicknamed the "Filipino Pelswick" because he's in a wheelchair. When he was 15, he was struck by a passing car while he attempted to help move his dad's stalled truck on the EDSA south of Guadalupe, which injured his legs and made him wheelchair-bound. * Dana was adopted from China by a Vietnamese mother from Ho Chi Minh City and a American father of Dutch descent. Her birth name is Mei Lin Rao, and her current name is Dana van der Bruggen-Trần. * Todd's full name is Todd Michael Stevens. * Principal Kidswatter is biracial, his father was a Xhosa immigrant from South Africa and his mother was a white woman of Irish descent. * Principal Kidswatter's full name is Joe Steven Kidswatter. * Mrs. Jewels' full name is Samantha Andrea Jewels. Her mother is a dancer and her father owns a construction company. * Shari is of Japanese, Cambodian, Chinese, and Icelandic descent. Her full name is Shari Guiying Etsujisdóttir * Myron is also biracial, his mother is black and his father is Sámi. * Bebe Gunn is a Afro-Brazilian girl who was adopted by white American parents. * The Three Erics are the sole survivors of a plane crash that killed their biological parents, and they ended up being adopted into and raised in a working-class family of tow truck drivers. * Leslie's full name is Lesile Mahkiyoc McSorley, and she is of Cree and Irish descent. She was born into a family of railroad workers and was named for the train horn manufacturer. * Like with CC00's headcanon, Leslie and Shari are dating. * Wayside is located in a town also named Wayside in Massachusetts, United States. The Loud House * The Louds are an Armenian-American family. Rita was born in Nakhchivan, Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic while Lynn, Sr. was born to Lebanese-Armenian parents in Jerusalem, Israel. Lori was born in Royal Woods while Leni was born in Yerevan, Armenia during Rita and Lynn, Sr's trip there. * Sam is Brazilian-American and was born in Manaus, Brazil to a Brazilian mother and an American father. * Maggie's mom is an Egyptian-born Coptic Orthodox Christian and her father is a Polish-born Israeli-American businessman. Dragon Tales * Max and Emmy's abuelita is a White Latin American. * Max and Emmy are also of Korean-Japanese heritage in addition to their Mexican heritage. Arthur * Fern is of French and English descent. * Ladonna is bisexual as fuck and enjoys snuggling with her girlfriend. * W.D. is intersexual * Francine is a closeted lesbian * Bitzi Baxter is also a closeted bisexual woman, she divorced Bo because of her feelings towards girls. Other shows * Wow! Wow Wubbzy!: Daizy is a closeted lesbian and secretly has feelings for Widget. * Jem: Everyone is gay or bi. CompliensCreator00 Wayside School Lord forgive me for how much I'm about to McFucking write. This is pretty much based on the books, so hopefully there won't be much clashing with the cartoons. *'Mrs. Jewls' **Name: Her first name is Margaret, as a reference to Maurgarite Jukes, the actual person in the real world she's based on. **Appearance: I imagine she'd have olive skin, and really really fluffy hair. Just about the same style it's worn in the '07 cartoon, actually. She wears a green suit and red tie. *'Joe' **Appearance: Biracial student, has a large, curly, brown afro, wears a blue jacket and green pants. **Details: Lives with his mother and three siblings. Has two younger brothers and a younger sister. *'Sharie' **Name: Sharie Sakurai **Appearance: Obviously, like in the books, she's a small girl with an oversized red and blue coat. The coat is blue with many red patches, suggesting that she's owned it a long time and it has gone through lots of wear. She wears rectangular glasses, and under the coat wears a mint green shirt and shorts. Has perpetual bedhead under her hood. Probably of Japanese descent. **Details: She's currently dating Leslie. She lives with her mother and father, alongside her younger brother and baby sister. Usually, she spends her nights doing all-nighters, causing her to be unusually tired during class. Somehow, she managed to survive 243 nights without sleeping before Wayside School opened back up. No one is sure if she's entirely okay, but we all support her anyway. *'Todd' **Appearance: Wears a green and white striped long sleeved shirt and a baseball cap. Has somewhat long orange hair. Likely of Irish descent on at least one side of his family. **Details: Lives with his mother, father, and newborn brother Ralphie. He doesn't have a distinct circle of friends, but is fortunately compatible with almost everyone in the class, perhaps excluding Joy and Kathy. However, he hangs out with Jason, Deedee, and Ron most often. *'Bebe' **Name: Bebe Gunn. It says that in the books. Duh. **Appearance: Has shaggy black hair, but typically wears a magenta beret. Wears a large black sweater and magenta skirt. May occasionally carry a satchel full of art supplies. Much like the cartoon, she's African-American. **Details: Trilingual, speaks English, French, and Spanish. At one point she spoke a full sentence in fluent Italian, but she doesn't speak Italian, that was just the wrong voice bouncing back into her. She is an only child, but still tries to tell stories about having a younger brother named Ray. *'Calvin' *'Myron' *'Maurecia' *'Paul' *'Dana' **Details: Of the seventeen kids in her family, Dana is the thirteenth. She currently lives with her mother, step-father, and at least ten of her other siblings. A few of them, such as Goon, are old enough to have graduated high school and are now in college. *'Jason' *'Rondi' *'Deedee' *'D.J.' **Name: "D.J." are his initials because he doesn't like his full name at all. I am not willing to say what said full name is. Do you want D.J. to be upset? Because if so you probably also like kicking puppies or something. Puppy kicker. **Details: Gay trans boy. Lives at home with his mother A.J., his father B.J., his sister C.J., and his dog O.K. *'John' *'Leslie' **Name: Leslie Speaker. Any name that can become a pun is an opportunity I will take. **Appearance: African-American student, wears her hair in cornrows, with two long pigtails that extend down to her waist. Wears a red jacket with a yellow "M" on it. Wears gray pants with a red stripe down the side. **Details: Currently dating Sharie. Eric Bacon and Paul also have crushes on her, but Leslie is Distinguished Lesbian. However, she still is friends with Paul. She doesn't really have any opinion on Eric. She lives with her mother and father, and has an older brother I haven't named yet. *'Kathy' *'Ron' *'Eric Fry' *'Eric Bacon' *'Eric Ovens' *'Allison' *'Dameon' *'Jenny' *'Terrence' *'Joy' *'Mac' *'Stephen' *'Benjamin' *'Sue' *'Louis' *'Mr. Kidswatter' *'Wayside School itself' Moon Snail The Simpsons *Steamed Hams are the source of everyone's power. Sonic series *Tails is a trans boy. *Tails had his original, organic tail surgically removed and replaced with a robotic two-tail part, which can spin around like a helicopter. *The Master Emerald has been sealed into a pocket dimension after Sonic Adventure 2 to prevent any further danger. *Eggman is fat because he ate all of the other humans on Mobius. Cookie Run *Soda Cookie is fuckin gay. Bye. *Does a backflip out of the room but hits his head on the doorframe* Ow. *.*Walks back in* Oh, and White Choco Cookie? Definitely a trans girl. *Walks out again* *.*Slowly peeks head into room* Oh, and *psst* Herb Cookie is a biromantic asexual trans boy. *Leaves* *The treasures are crackers covered in white chocolate frosting. They don't really taste all that great, though. Tornadospeed *Every character ever is a gamer and they all commit petty crimes and have arthritis. Sorenrulescool5 Sonic Underground * Aleena got pregnant without getting married. I mean, it's possible. * Emperor Sleetus is Sleet's ancestor. * Manic is aroace, Sonia is a cisgender female and Sonic is asexual. * Sonic became afraid of water due to an indecent when he was a child where he nearly drowned. * In the mirror universe from the episode "Six is a Crowd", the Royal "Corrupt" Hedgehogs bad habits come from their foster families: Sonic was malnourished, Sonia suffered from attention deflect, and Manic's foster family was stricken with poverty. * Sonic and his siblings are 13-14 years old. Aleena is in her late 30s. Sleet and Dingo are in their early 20s. Robotnik is in his late 60s. Parappa the Rapper * Pinto is aroace. * Katy is a neat freak * In the future, Lammy and Katy will get married and will adopt some kids. * Parappa and his friends are 14-15 years old. Pinto is 6-7 years old. Gaster, Groober and Rammy are 16-17 years old. * There was once a point in life that Pinto trusted Gaster, but after he tried to kill her, Pinto no longer trusted him. * Paula LOVES all Melanie Martinez songs. * Matt loves horror games. The only one the whole gang likes is Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Parappa's family is of Japanese descent. Pound Puppies * Howler is gay. Fight me. * Violet was once jealous of how Nose Marie was Cooler's girlfriend. Later she accepted the fact and Nose Marie married Cooler. * Whopper is aroace and Non-binary. * Louie was still a member of the Pound Puppies despite not being in the TV series and The Legend of Big Paw. He was busy with other stuff during the series, the reason why he wasn't in the show and The Legend of Big Paw. * Reflex was the father of Colette's children. * When Bright Eyes got older, she married Pupnick. * After the events of "Secret Agent Pup", Clawfinger was arrested. Warrior Cats * Hawkheart was killed by Thistleclaw. In Starclan, Moonflower attacked him for killing her and he faded away from Starclan. * After his death, Breezepelt will be sent to the Dark Forest for betraying his clan during the Great Battle. * After the Great Battle, Dawnpelt found out that Jayfeather didn't kill Flametail and never forgave herself until her death. * When Millie found out Blossomfall was training the Dark Forest do to her only caring about Briarlight, she fell into a depression and never forgave herself for her foolish actions. El arma THE BASTARD *I don't know how, but Yoshi eggs that are used as weapons aren't shit, it could be magic, science, or the power of love and dancing, i don't know, i just don't want such a great game like Yoshi's Island to be about flinging sh**t. *I would have loved to see Tom Hall's Doom actually been made, in an alternate universe were they actually could. Not that i don't love Doom as it was actually made. *Arthropods, snails, worms and other similar things are adorable. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Villainous Category:Headcanons